bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Oe Kuniyuki
Ōe Kuniyuki (Kanji: 凰絵, 垢膩雪; English: Huang Painting, Dirty Snow) is the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 and thereby the Commander of the Special Operations Unit. He is the founder and leader of the Kuniyuki Ten Braves (Romaji: Kuniyuki-Jūyūshi; Kanji: 垢膩雪十勇士), a 2nd Division-based group of elite shinigami who specialize in infiltrating Hueco Mundo and then slaying arrancar and hollows whom are known to exhibit the intelligence and power to oppose the Soul Society. In addition, as a result of one of his hunts, he is one of the few individuals to have met a member of Las Plagas and survived to tell the tale! He is the heir apparent to Captain Ōe Toshimi's headship over the Ōe Clan, one of the Four Noble Families of the Soul Society. As such, he is the heir apparent to 1 of the 7 pieces of the Soul King. Specifically, the Left Eye of the Soul King (Romaji: Reiō no Me; Kanji: 霊王の眼). Notably, he is the shinigami who rescued Inuzuri Hotaru from vigilantes. In addition, he is the one who advised Hotaru to attend Shin'ō Academy and become a shinigami. But he is also the one who slew Inuzuri Otaru andTraudl Arnoldi, Hotaru's father and mother respectively. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... History WIP... At some point in time, during a hunt for a hollow in Hueco Mundo, Kuniyuki met one of the Five Great Hollow Lords. Said Great Hollow Lord was Rasgadura, the Hallowed Hollow Sage of Hueco Mundo. After the entirety of the first iteration of the Kuniyuki Ten Braves were killed by naught but Rasgadura's presence, Kuniyuki attacked Rasgadura in a futile attempt to avenge his comrades' death. After Rasgadura defeated Kuniyuki, in a misguided attempt to apologize for accidentally killing the Kuniyuki Ten Braves, Rasgadura hollowfied Kuniyuki. Plot WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical and Spiritual Capabilities Athletic Prowess * Immense Agility: * Great Durability: * Immense Endurance: * Great Flexibility: * Immense Speed: * Great Strength: Spiritual Power and Pressure Kuniyuki exhibits an immense amount of spiritual power and the standard-type of spiritual pressure. Skills and Techniques Hakuda Kuniyuki is naught but a Hakuda Practitioner. Kuniyuki does not have any interest in hand-to-hand combat; as such, Kuniyuki does not care to excel in the martial arts and so Kuniyuki does not excel in the martial arts. Hohō Kuniyuki is a Shunpo Master. Kuniyuki is able to initiate his Shunpo in an instant and maintain his Shunpo for an indefinite amount of time. In addition, Kuniyuki is able to blur into a indistinguishable flash and leave a number of clone-like afterimages in his wake. Kuniyuki is also able to infuse his spiritual energy into the clone-like afterimages that he leaves in his wake and thereby endow the clone-like afterimages with a degree of tangibility. Notably, because his clone-like and tangible afterimages derive their power from the spiritual pressure that is exerted by their spiritual energy, his clone-like and tangible afterimages are able to be just as fast and strong as him so long as he focuses on maximizing the spiritual pressure that is being exerted by clone-like and tangible afterimages' spiritual energy. In addition, as a direct result of him using his Bankai to learn and train himself in a number of Hollow powers, Kuniyuki is able to use Sonido with as much ease and haste and skill as he is able to use Shunpo. In fact, Kuniyuki is able to use his Sonido to create just as many clone-like afterimages as he is able to create with his Shunpo. But when Kuniyuki uses his Sonido to create clone-like afterimages, Kuniyuki will also be able to infuse his spiritual energy into the clone-like afterimages in order to endow the clone-like afterimages with a degree of tangibility and then manipulate the clone-like afterimages' spiritual pressure in a manner that endows each of the clone-like afterimages with a Hierro of all things! As such, the Sonido-made clone-like afterimages are far more durable than the Shunpo-made clone-like afterimages. Lastly; and also as a direct result of him using his Bankai to learn and train himself in a number of Hollow powers; Kuniyuki is able to use a unique combination of Kumon and Sonido in order to efficiently and quickly journey from his position, through Garganta, and to his destination. By doing so, from the perception of those around him, Kuniyuki will be able to just teleport from his position to his destination! Notably, because this maneuver uses Kumon to access the Garganta, Kuniyuki is able to use this maneuver to efficiently and quickly journey between the worlds themselves! Kidō Kuniyuki is naught but a Kido Practitioner. Kuniyuki does not have any interest in Kido; as such, Kuniyuki does not care to excel in the Kido and so Kuniyuki does not excel in Kido. Pesquisa As a direct result of him using his Bankai to learn and train himself in a number of Hollow powers, Kuniyuki is able to use Pesquisa at-will. With his Pesquisa; Kuniyuki is able to detect an individual from a distance, gauge the exact amount of spiritual energy in the individual's possession, and keep track of the individual's actions and movements. Zanjutsu Kuniyuki is a Master Swordswoman. Much like his father, Ōe Toshimi, Kuniyuki is practiced and trained in Iaijutsu and Kenjutsu. However, unlike Toshimi, he also incorporates a number of elements from Destreza and Half-Swording. He approaches and assaults his opponent from only the most advantageous of angles and always tries to avoid charging his opponent head on; in addition, he is not afraid to grip his zanpakutō's blade in order to increase both his leverage over his zanpakutō and the power of his thrusts. As a result, his swordplay is extremely unorthodox. But it's also quite effective. In addition, Kuniyuki is quite skilled at modulating the concentration and flow of the spiritual pressure within his zanpkuto. As such, Kuniyuki is able to maximize his zanpakutō's performance by concentrating and positioning his spiritual pressure where his zanpakutō needs it the most. Kuniyuki is also able to extend the range and increase the sharpness of his zanpakutō's blade by infusing spiritual energy into his zanpakutō and then exerting a spiritual pressure from that spiritual energy. Uniquely, as a direct result of him using his Bankai to learn and train himself in a number of Hollow powers, Kuniyuki is able to endow his zanpakutō's blade with the Acidic Touch of a hollow. By doing so, Kuniyuki is able to allow his zanpakutō's blade to chemically burn through an entity. As such, even when an entity is harder than his zanpakutō's blade is sharp or just more durable than he is strong, Kuniyuki is still able to cut the entity with his zanpakutō's blade. Lastly, and also as a direct result of him using his Bankai to learn and train himself in a number of Hollow powers, Kuniyuki is able to conjure a buckler-shaped Negación as a means of blocking or parrying a supermajority of elemental and kinetic attacks. In addition, because of his incorporation of Destreza into his swordplay, Kuniyuki is quite adept at wielding the buckler-shaped Negación as a form of both defense and offense alike. It should also be noted that Kuniyuki is able to conjure a parrying dagger-shaped Negación and then use that parrying dagger-shaped Negación as a means of counterattacking and parrying with greater ease. Zanpakutō Sealed In its Sealed state, Kuniyuki's zanpakutō takes the appearance of a tantō. Shikai The name of Kuniyuki's zanpakutō is Jinoshi (Kanji: 自の死; English: Death of Self). It is released into its Shikai state by chanting the command Cry (Romaji: Kurai; Kana: クライ) and then calling out its name. In its Shikai state, while he is not wearing his mask, it takes the appearance of a katana with a pitch black blade which is always drenched in tears. But when he puts his mask on, while it's in its Shikai state, it takes the appearance of a katana with a pure white blade which is dry of any tears. At-will, Kuniyuki is able to cut an individual's shadow with Jinoshi's blade as a means of destroying all of the individual's personal abilities. Notably, as soon as individual's personal abilities has been destroyed, the individual will lose both all access to the abilities and all usage of the abilities. In addition, the entity will also lose all access to and usage of any ability that was derived from or procured through the destroyed abilities. As such, the entity will deprived of all personal abilities and all abilities that were derived from or procured through personal abilities. Frighteningly, through experimentation, it has been discovered that Jinoshi destroys an individual's personal abilities without destroying the potential which allowed the individual to develop those personal abilities in the first place. As such, those whose personal abilities have been destroyed by Jinoshi are able to develop a new personal ability over a period of time which varies between a month and a year. Bankai The full name of Kuniyuki's zanpakutō is Ibusoku Jinoshi (Kanji: 意不足, 自の死; English: Lack of Meaning, Death of Self). In its Bankai state, while he is not wearing his mask, it continues to bear the appearance of a katana with a pitch black blade which is always drenched in tears. And while he is wearing his mask, while it's in its Bankai state, it continues to bear the appearance of a katana with a pure white blade which is dry of any tears. While Bankai is active, Ibusoku Jinoshi deprives Kuniyuki of all of his physical and spiritual capabilities. It lowers Kuniyuki's spiritual power to average-level and weakens Kuniyuki's spiritual pressure to average-level. It lowers all of Kuniyuki's skill in Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō, and Zanjutsu to average-level. And it prevents Kuniyuki from conjuring his mask and thereby prevents Kuniyuki from using his Resurrección. But in exchange, it maximizes Kuniyuki's talent and thereby provides Kuniyuki with the ability to educate himself in any craft that he can possibly learn and train himself in any skill that he can possibly learn. Notably; when Kuniyuki deactivates Bankai, Kuniyuki will keep all of the crafts, skills, or strength that he attained while he was in Bankai. So all of the craft, skill, and strength that Kuniyuki attained in Bankai will be added to all of the craft, skill, and strength that Kuniyuki exhibits outside of Bankai. As such, while Ibusoku Jinoshi may be counterproductive in battle, it's perfect for learning and training. Hollowfication Kuniyuki's hollowfication allows him to conjure a Hollow's Mask as a means of augmenting all of his physical and spiritual capabilities. It also converts Kuniyuki's spiritual pressure from the standard-type of spiritual pressure to a dual-type of spiritual type and thereby strengthens Kuniyuki's spiritual pressure. While he has his hollow mask on, Kuniyuki will be able to fire Bala and Cero from either his eyes or hands. In addition, Kuniyuki will be able to abuse Descorrer as a means of creating and using a number of portals to the Garganta. Notably, Kuniyuki is able to create as many as 108 Descorrer at a time. And Kuniyuki is able to close and reopen the Descorrer at-will. In addition to Bala, Cero, and Descorrer; Kuniyuki will gain the ability to conjure as many as 54 katana-, wakizashi-, or tantō-shaped Negación. And Kuniyuki can telekinetically manipulate the Negación as a means of swinging them into a slash at his target or propelling them as a projectile aimed at his target. Resurrección As a direct result of him using his Bankai to learn and train himself in a number of Hollow powers, Kuniyuki Kuniyuki was able to learn how to release his mask into a Resurrección. The name of Kuniyuki's mask is Secuestro (English: Abduction). And it allows Kuniyaku to change into a Resurrección state by chanting the command Cry (Romaji: Kurai; Kana: クライ) and then calling out its name. Secuestro augments Kuniyuki's spiritual pressure to an even greater extent than Kuniyuki's hollow mask. In addition, Secuestro elevates Kuniyuki's agility, durability, endurance, flexibility, speed, and strength from Great/low-tier Immense to a mid-tier Immense! But most importantly, Secuestro encases the exterior of Kuniyuki's body within an exo-musculoskeletal system which is distinct from the musculoskeletal system that is situated within the interior of Kuniyuki's body. The entirety of the exo-musculoskeletal system exhibits a Hierro-like hardness and High-Speed Regeneration! However, neither the Hierro-like hardness nor the High-Speed Regeneration extends to the musculoskeletal system that is situated within the interior of Kuniyuki's body. Secuestro allows Kuniyuki to use a hollow's ability to separate the body and soul to separate a shinigami and the shinigami's Zanpakutō spirit from one another. It also allows Kuniyuki to separate a reigai from the soul within the reigai. And, in general, it allows Kuniyuki to separate any entity within an individual's inner world from the entity. Trivia * Kuniyuki's theme is... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Ninth Division